


The Stars Are Crying

by Rai_SpencerIsABadInfluence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I love Disney Au's, I need to be nicer to my characters, I swear a lot but the characters hardly do, Keith is a disney princess, Lance is a flirt, Lance is almost a human dartboard several times, Lance sleep talks, Loosely inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M, Oh yeah and Pidge is an actual Pigeon here, Pidge is such a spaz omg, Shiro is NOT Shiro, Shiro is a dick, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, lance almost DIES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_SpencerIsABadInfluence/pseuds/Rai_SpencerIsABadInfluence
Summary: Keith and his older "Brother" Shiro have lived out in the middle of nowhere as long as Keith can remember. Shiro tells him it's safer for them where there are no people and Keith is happy to avoid society after all the horror stories Shiro has told him about the dangers of others. He stays at home while Shiro runs all necessary errands, more interested in charting the stars and training the spastic Pigeon that flew into his room screeching like a demon and has since become his best friend.Lance, dangerous flirt, is running for the hills after messing around with the wrong girl and getting half the Altean kingdom's men hunting his ass down to avenge their Princess. Can you believe that? A PRINCESS! How did it never come up in their private "conversations" that she was one of the world's most important people?Lance barely escapes into the woods with his head attached before he's being chased by a grey/green demon bird who runs him into a pond before appearing  to laugh and fly off. Lance, fed up with the terrible day he's having, stalks through the forest until he finds a small abandoned cottage. Except it isn't abandoned and it's inhabitants are NOT happy to have intruders.





	The Stars Are Crying

“Here, Pidge,” Keith whispers holding out his hand for a pencil while gazing out at the stars and trying to mimic their positions on the notepad in his lap.

They had to be quiet so they didn’t wake Shiro and get a two-hour lecture about how charting the stars was pointless and a waste of paper and a good-night’s sleep. Ironic, since Keith was sure he’d lost more sleep listening to Shiro berating him than spending the time studying the sky. “There is nothing important about the stars, they’re nothing but floating lights millions of miles out of reach. Now get your rest, Keith,” he’d say shutting the window and stalking off with Keith’s lamp and pencils.

Tomorrow night was supposed to be the huge annual meteor shower fully visible from his secluded spot in the woods and he couldn’t wait to lay on the roof and just watch the beautiful show. “Just one more day, Pidge! I have a good feeling about this one; maybe Shiro will watch with me this year and I can show him how important these are to me.” The grey/green Pigeon just fluffs her wings, probably getting cold from the night air flowing into his room, and scuttles her way over into his lap to get warm. Keith scratches her neck as she falls asleep wishing, not for the first time, that he had someone here he could have a conversation with about his passion for exploring the vast universe.

Blowing out the flame in the lantern, Keith sets his notebook on his desk, Pidge in her little homemade nest on the bookshelf and retires to his bed to dream about a world in where he could find adventure and discover the secrets of the universe. A world where Shiro would be proud of him and trust him enough to let him take the reigns of his own life allowing him to do something big and brilliant instead letting him of sit all day everyday in this busted up cottage attic rotting away. A world where maybe he could find a friend. A wonderful dream, but completely unrealistic.

He hears Pidge chirp gently in her sleep and he smiles, mentally correcting himself; he already _had_ a friend. A crazy spastic Pigeon-friend that seemed to judge him for never cutting his hair, but a friend nonetheless.

A couple years ago she had flown into his room through the widow messing shit up immediately, like a bull in a china shop, and finally slowed down when she flew into him, hitting his chest and falling into his scrambling hands.

He still had no idea what had spooked her into flying around like a lunatic inside a human house until she passed out but he attributed it to the jungle cats that had taken a liking to his part of the woods. He had cradled her in his hands and fed her little seeds he’d picked out of his bread and even went as far as slipping out of the back door to the garden looking for their wild blackberry bushes.That had been risky as Shiro was out running errands and could be back at any moment, see him outside and prepare to murder him. With words of course. Keith returned to the crazy grounded bird safe and sound to find her sitting in his desk drawer and clawing at his charts.

“HEY quit that, you’ll mess up my data!” he had hissed, plucking her from the drawer and setting her on the desk where he’d set a small porcelain saucer of blackberries and strawberry pieces for her to enjoy. She hadn’t tried flying since that first day and Keith had wondered, upon closer examination, if she had sprained her wing. There had appeared to be no damage so he left her alone with her blackberries to do some more research in their little library down stairs. 

The pigeon, which he had taken to calling Pidge, had recognized almost immediately that Shiro was someone she shouldn’t make herself known to, causing her to rarely come out from under Keith’s desk while Shiro was home. Keith fed her pieces of anything off his plate and eventually she’d willingly hop into his hands or his lap begging for food or scratches while he quietly talked to her about the stars and constellations. She seemed to love hearing him talk, it appeared soothing to her so he kept telling her stories he knew behind each starry pattern he could see until she fell asleep.

Shaking his head at the memory, Keith smiles and lays back on his pillow slowly drifting into a sleep full of dreams of falling stars and cool summer nights.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ The light-haired girl in Lance's arms sleeps soundly, beautiful and as fragile as a flower. He strokes her hair pondering how he was so lucky to get a girl a gorgeous as Allura into his bed. He didn't know much about her except that she was beautiful and hot headed--- something he admired greatly in a partner.

She shifted slightly, looking for warmth for her practically naked body. He could feel her cool bare legs against his own and he grinned, suddenly, though nobody could see. Reaching down under the covers Lance carefully grasped Allura's foot and poked at her heel before tickling her toes mercilessly. Allura kicked at him in her sleep, mumbling at him to let go but he just moved his attack to her ribs causing her to squeal slightly and curl up.

" _Lance!_ What are you doing? Let me sleep you ruffian," she laughs as she looks over to him mock-pouting in the corner of the bed, still holding her foot. "You're like a puppy, I swear. Always acting like you need attention or you'll keel over and die." 

"But I will die if I don't get your attention, beautiful lady. I'm boredom and loneliness-intolerant!" Lance grins, pressing a kiss to her ankle before sidling back up to her and taking her hand. "It's been weeks since I saw you last, don't you thin-" A loud crash followed by multiple shouts echos outside the bedroom door interrupts him startling Allura into dropping Lance's hand immediately. Lance can hear the words "Allura... Spotted around her...King Alfor..." further confusing him.

"Oh no, They've found me." Allura whispers and jumps out of bed, startling Lance into a gaping expression while she starts looking for her actual dress in lieu of the nightshirt Lance has loaned her. Lance scrambles out of bed, automatically slipping on his trousers.

"Allura? What in the world is happening? Who's in my house? What do you mean "They found me, " _who_ found you?!" Lance gets a face full of nightshirt for his troubles as she hurries to dress. "Allura?!" he says reaching for her wrist when suddenly several men with swords burst in and tackle him on sight.  A gorgeous orange-haired man, seemingly the boss of the operation, gasps as he walks in to see Allura Half-clothed and Lance being apprehended. He turns to Allura, a finger pointed accusingly at her.

"Princess, we were extraordinarily worried! What in the _world_ are you doing fooling around with the rabble?" the man with bright orange hair demands. "Your father would be furious if he knew you throwing away your virtue so close to you wedding day!" _Wedding day? Princess???_ Lance's world seems to be moving in slow motion as he does a double take of the situation. Castle guards, fine clothes, beautiful girl that greatly resembles the queen---Oh Lance, you _idiot!_

"Oh Quiznack," Lance rasps out, still on the ground being pinned by a heavy guard.

The orange-haired man turns to him, poison in his stare.

"And _you!_ _"_ he spits, "How dare you take advantage of your Princess like this? Have you know shame?"

Allura looks like she has enough shame for the both of them, however. She cowers, no longer half-dressed near the doorway refusing to meet Lance's stare.

"Uncle Coran, please don't--" she starts.

"Quiet, Princess. There is no use defending this boy, he is going straight to the pits, no trial and no questions asked. This man has committed the worst of crimes against the royal family and now he must be punished." The man, Coran, snaps his fingers and the guard pinning Lance down drags him up off the floor and shoves him out the door.

"Coran, it was all my fault! I know the rules, he didn't even know who I am! Uncle, please!" Coran ignores her.

"Allura?" Lance shouts, "Allura!?" Shoving Lance down the stairs, the guard's grip slips a little and Lance see's his window for escape narrowing as they get closer to the front yard. He can either jump through the glass-less windows of the stairway and risk breaking something, or he can wait until he reaches the bottom of the stairs and try running through the front door. He doesn't have much time to decide as the last window in the stairwell is approaching so he feints a pause in his steps to throw them all off before hopping onto the window ledge and jumping.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and how I could be nicer to the poor children. This is my first fanfic but not my first story. I don't publish a lot online because I'm shy about my stories.  
> Updates might be a little slow as my PC is a piece of shit and is always crashing.  
> Shout out to the lovely Katie who is the reason I'm writing this in the first place, and my main source for good fanfic recommendations, You rock girl!
> 
> -Rai


End file.
